Against the Stewards Wish
by Giovani
Summary: Heromir, a gondor soldier, is assigned on a mission to Edoras. A twist of events lands himself in many of the famous conflicts of the War. But his company is ambushed by Uruks!
1. Journey from Minas Tirith

**Summary: **This is a story about the War of the Rings from the view of a Gondor soldier who is dispatched by Boromir to guard an envoy heading to Edoras around the time the Fellowship is going to Rohan. Read and find out!

A loud horn call could be heard from inside the armory at Minas Tirth.

A young man clad in a blue colored top and black pants ran out onto the street as he heard the horn call. He quickly dashed up the rising stone road as he climbed the levels of the city until he finally reached a high domed stone building. He entered the building his light amber eyes looking among the statues of the many famous generals that had served under the Steward and Kings of the West. His eyes then went to the voice which echoed from the domed building.

" You!," A man adorned in the traditional armor of Gondor called to him as he approached him. The man stood at least six-five showing distinct Numerorean descent." We need to arm up.."

The young man took a step back feeling a bit intiminated by the man," Sir.. Where are all the other men..?"

The man looked down at him his brown locks coming out of the helmet. No questions can be answered! We must make haste to Edoras.. On horseback! By the way what is your name?"

The young man looked up at him replied softly," Yes, sir.. My name is Heromir.. Son of Lihino.."

The armored man nodded," Pleasure to meet you Heromir son of Lihino.. I'am Viro.. Now hurry and arm yourself.. Boromir had ordered a few weeks after his departure to Rivendell to have a peace envoy go to Edoras without Denethors knowing."

Heromirs eyes widened in fright as he thought," Without Denethors knowing.. This must have been of grave importance."

Heromir hurried deeper into the armor as he looked among the armamants. He slipped on some chain mail feeling the weight go over his shoulders as he winced adjusting to the weight. He then sat down slipping on the thick brown boots as he tied them tightly. While on the ground he grabbed the armored chin guards as he tied both of them onto each leg. He got up wabbling feeling that he had just gained a bunch of weight.

Viro walked in growing rather impatient.," Stay still." He commannded. Heromir rose up his arms and Viro slipped the large silver body armor over him. He then began expecting the arm length of the armor making sure the armor showed no signs of rusting. He then handed Heromir a long sword and a shield." You are read," He said," Meet me at the gatehouse in a half hour."

Viro quickly ran out the sound of his armor followed as he was then heard leaving on the horse. Heromir sighed as he tightened a belt around the lower part of his armor and sheathed his sword as he grabbed a long brillaintly carved spear as he dashed outside running to the Gatehouse.

After climbing down to levels he assembled with four other Gondor soldiers along with what seemed to be a noble dressed in a long red robe on a horse. Viro rode in along with five other horses." Men we have been assembled to escort Lord Gergor to Edoras on a envoy to King Theoden of Rohan."

Heromir looked at the other four soldiers who seemed to be veterans from past conflicts. He took off his helmet his short blonde hair soaked with sweat from the run down from the third level. The other soldiers grew out their hair, but Heromir found it to be an annoyance under the helmet especially with long hair. He heard the brown haired soldier whisper to another," Aiye I also have heard of the rumors of Sarumans new allegiance, but I do not believe a wizard would ever surrender to the Dark Lord."

Viro then shouted over the whispers," Men sally to your horses and we ride!"

Heromir and the other soldiers follwoed his orders. Heromir strapped his sword and shield to his saddle and kept a hold of his spear. He gulped watching the huge gate of Minas Tirth open before them as they rode through Pelannor Field across from Osligath, the once capital of Gondor now a battlefield between the Nameless Enemy and Gondor. He felt the wind brush against his pale face as he looked onward awaiting the perils ahead that lay ahead.


	2. The Massacre at WestFold

**Summary: Heromir has just been sent on a mission against Denethors wishes and starts escorting a peace envoy to kingdom of Rohan. But they must travel through many harsh roads before they make their journey.. Rohan no longer can maintain its bolders as Saurmans Urahki patrol them burning villages.**

Authors Note: Hey! Please when you read it post a reply!! I'd really appreciate it the more reviews the more it will inspire me to write this. If you have any good ideas and want me to add it please tell me and I will consider it! Please post whats on your mind don't hold back on your comments.While I'm writing this im looking ata map of iddle earth so the Geography should be right.

It had been a few days ride and Hermoir had grownweary. They had ridden past Osgiliath seeing the tremendous fighting over their, but what was new. The Enemy had never set foot on Gondor soil and lived to tell and he held that belief high. He began daydreaming as his eyes then rose up looking for Viro who had scouted ahead. He looked very pale and seemed frantic," Saruman has invaded the villages of Rohan!"

Heromirs eyes widened as he felt his hand go to his sword unsheathing it. He cired out," Then we meet those Orcs in combat!"

Viro rode his steed in front of him his eyes staring into his," No! These are no Mordor Orcs.. We must go around them!"

One of the other Gondor soldiers rode up," Viro, Heromir, speaks the truth.. They are in our way.. It will take too long!"

Viro stared down at his questionitive younger soldiers. Viro let out a sigh as he nodded agreeingwith the rest." We march to the village.. These Orcs will get a taste of the steel on Gondor"!

The men rallied behind their captain as they formed a wedge formation and charged into the village. A group of armoured Orcs roared wildly as one of them severed the head of a slain old woman. Heromir had heard of the atrocities of Orcs, but this act could not be described in the word of Men or Elves!

Viro cried out as they ran at the group of orcs as Heromir drew his sword as his eyes met the yellow ones of a Orc. He then reacted his jabbing his swsord into the heart of the Uruk drawing it out his black blood gushing over his lower armor as it fell letting out a cry. Heromir felt his stomach churn, but no time for that.

Heromir turned seeing his friends getting swarmed and overwhelmed by the growing Uruk attack. He then felt a huge rush of pain in his shoulders as he felt a pike slice through his armor. He coughed dropping his sword. Blood drew from his mouth as he collasped onto the ground coughing hard. His vision began to blur as he saw Viro get an arrow to the neck as he was dragged down by the Uruk being slashed by their curved swords. He turned his head seeing the other Men fight valiantly. He felt another surge of pain go through him. His vision went blurred as dropped his sword as he breathed out quietly.

He winced as his eyes opened quickly his light eyes dashing around him. He tried to rise up as he felt his shoulder bound with pain as he was forced to lie down. He looked to left his eyes as he winced looking at one of his comrades faces covered with blood seeing the deep cut into his forehead. He then began feeling the ground withn his left arm as he felt his sword. He grabbed a hold of it as he shoved it into the ground lifting himself up.

He let out a sight as he looked at the skirmish sight littered with Uruk bodies and the corpses of their horses. He winced looking at his horse which seemed to have been feasted on by the Uruks. He began walking among the bodies of the dead as he heard the loud noise of a horn blown. He gripped his sword raising it up expecting more Uruk to invade. He then heard the gallop of horses thunder in the ground as group of over thirty Rohirrim thundered down the mountain. He dropped his sword a smile crossed over his sweat ridden face as he ran toward them holding his soldier.

The Rohirrim captain yelled," Halt!" At his men as he road down followed by two banners. One of Rohan and one the Royal Seal of the King. The Rohirrim captain looked down at Heromir his light blue eyes buried into his," What is a soldier of Gondor doing here in Rohan," Asked the Captain.

Heromir answered," We were here escorting a peace envoy to Edoras.. But we were later attacked by Orcs.. All of my fellow comrades were slain..."

The captain looked at the village littered with all of the human bodies of countless individuals. He winced gripping the saddle as he nodded," Well Soldier of Gondor you are welcome with us! But you look injured and had gone without rest. I will lend you one of our best horses to ride with us to Edoras. "

Heromir smiled nodding as he sheathed his sword," I will join you!My name is Heromir.. "

The Captain laughed looking at his expression," You can call me Amroth!" He jumped off his steed holsing a long steel pointed spear as he hand his men began to pikle the bodies of the dead.

Heromirs expression changed as he bowed his head in resepect. He was lucky to survive, but he must continue the mission so many of his friends died fighting for. He put on his helmet dropping his sword as he began to pick up the lifeless body of the children piling them up.


	3. Flight to Edoras

Flight To Edoras

It was nightfall now and after burning the bodies of the villagers they decided to make camp a rfew miles outside the town. Heromir had made himself comfortable beside a fire as he shived against the cold. Around him were riders of the rohirrim who seemed hardy being able not even to shiver.

One of them, a tall long blonde hair man, looked to Heromir as he asked," Soldier of Gondor.. Answer me.. How are these... Orcs able to come into our lands when you still ohld Osligath?"

Heromirs eyes met the mans, but as soon as he was gonna answer Amroth sat down beside Heromir and answered," Gondor still holds the city... These are not Mordor Orcs.. These we have encountered I fear are from the White Wizard..."

The soldiers looked to their Captain in dismay as they all felt anger surge through them as one of them said in a angry tone," Saruman has long been an ally of Rohan! Why does he turn on us when we need him most?"

Amroth looked at him blankly," I cannot answer that.. Maybe he has been corrupted by Sauron..."

Heromir looked to Amroth as he asked," Tommorow where do we ride?"

Amroth pondered this question for a couple moments as he then looked back up making eye contact with him," We ride Edoras and report to King Theoden..."

One of the soldiers shook his head," Theoden has long let these incursions happen since Wormtongue has become his advisor!"

Amroth rose up," Long and has done nothing... Men we get no rest tonight... We ride Edoras!"

A wild cheer ran among the men as they poured water onto the fire and they mounted their horses. Heromir got up brushing the dirt off his Tree Emblemed chest armor as he picked up his long spear given to him by Amroth and climbed onto the horse almost falling off. Securing himself into the saddle he followed behind the thundering gallops of the horses as they raced down the dirt pathed road.

After a few hours of riding Heromir had fallen asleep on his shirt leaning into the horses neck, but it still managed to keep up haste with the others. Then a long FLUNG sound was heard as Heromirs eyes immiediately opened as he saw a arrow in a mans neck as he fell off his horse his hand catching on the saddle as his body hit the ground while his horse still ran.

Then all of a sudden a loud unhuman cries could be heard as Uruks ran out of the ditches shooting their crossbows at the unexpected riders. Amroth ran along the column of his men dodging the arrows," Keep riding!! Saurman has learned that we know of his treachury! We must ride!"

Amroth turned around and headed forth as he then felt an arrow hit his leg. He winced, but continued to ride. In a reaction he took his hand to the arrow immediately ripping it out fearing the poison on the tip of the arrow. They finally rode out of the Uruks firing range as Heromir looked behind seeing the Uruks swarm over the wounded men. He stopped his horse riding back galloping at the Uruks. Amroth saw Heromir charge at the uruks, but kept riding thinking he would be dead in a matter of seconds.Heromir then was within ten feet of the Uruks as he aimed his spear carefully throwing it into the one of the Uruks back as it let out a cry before fallin down. He then jumped off his horse unsheathing his shield and sword. The Uruks drew their long swords and charged at him. His eyes widened seeing his horse ride on trampling over ten of the Uruks. One of the Urks charged at him immediately, but then stopped looking down. Heromir then turned the sword insidev of the Uruks intestines ripping it out.


End file.
